Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door glass run for automobile for sliding a door glass in a recessed groove, which is installed on an automobile door panel.
Description of the Prior Art
A prior art door glass run for automobile (hereinafter abbreviated as "glass run") of this kind is exemplified as shown in FIG. 1.
A glass run 4 is provided with a recessed groove 7 for sliding a door glass 3, a hold 8 for holding a flange part 2 of a door panel 1, and a clip 9 for installing the glass run 4 on the door panel 1, which is engagable in a fitting hole 1a of the door panel 1.
The glass run 4 is molded of a soft rubber through extrusion in consideration of a sealing efficiency of the door glass 3 with the door panel 1 and has a sheet-metal insert 10 buried within a car outside X in consideration of a retentivity of the door glass 3 on the car outside X.
Since the insert 10 is bent to use, it is formed like fish bones ( ) axially.
The prior art glass run 4 has the insert 10 formed like fish bones buried within the car outside X, therefore the surface of the car outside X is capable of being rugged by the insert 10, and thus a surface appearance of the product is marred consequently thereby.
Besides, a sliding resistance of a bottom portion 7a across which an end surface of the door glass 3 slides is high in the recessed groove 7 on which the door glass 3 slides, thus easily wearing the bottom portion 7a. To enhance a wear resistance of the bottom portion 7a, a surface treatment such as electrostatic raising, urethane coat or the like is required.
Now, therefore, in a closed state and hence for internal study purpose only, the applicant has developed glass runs shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, which are effective in preventing a surface appearance of the car outside X from being marred without deterioration of a retentivity of the door glass, and also in enhancing a wear resistance of the recessed groove bottom portion across which the door glass slides.
A glass run 14 shown in FIG. 2 is a dichromatic extrusion molding to have a car outside portion 14A to be disposed on the car outside X formed of a hard rubber such as hard EPDM or the like and also a car inside portion 14B formed of a soft rubber such as soft EPDM or the like.
Then, a glass run 24 shown in FIG. 3 is a dichromatic extrusion molding to have a car outside portion 24A formed of a hard synthetic resin such as hard PVC or the like and also a car inside portion 24B formed of a soft synthetic resin such as soft PVC or the like. A reference numeral 11 denotes a front-back adhesive tape for installing the glass run 24 on the door panel 1.
Both the glass runs 14, 24 have the sheet-metal fish-bonelike insert 10 not buried within the car outside X, therefore a surface appearance of the car outside X will not be marred, and further since the car outside portions 14A, 24A are formed of hard rubber or synthetic resin, a retentivity of the door glass 3 will not be deteriorated.
Further, the glass runs 14, 24 have the car outside portions 14A, 24A formed of hard rubber or synthetic resin, and a wear resistance of recessed groove bottom portions 17a, 27a coming in slide with the door glass 3 positioned at the car outside portions 14A, 24A is enhanced.
However, the door panel 1 on which the glass runs 14, 24 are installed has normally a predetermined curvature longitudinally of the glass runs. Further, it is necessary that the glass runs 14, 24 obtained through extrusion molding linearly be bent and installed to the bent door panel 1. However, since the car outside portions 14A, 24A are rigid and hard, it is difficult to install the glass runs 14, 24 fitly to the door panel 1, and thus the glass runs 14, 24 are not to fit well to the door panel 1.
Incidentally, it is conceivable that a hardness of the car outside portions 14A, 24A be moderated so as to install them fitly to the door panel 1. However, to moderate the hardness is to deteriorate a wear resistance of the recessed groove bottom portions 17a, 27a, thus requiring a surface treatment such as electrostatic raising, urethane coat or the like. Still further, since the car outside portions 14A, 24A are not soft perfectly but semihard, it is difficult to open recessed grooves 17, 27 for applying treatment such as electrostatic raising, urethane coat or the like on the bottom portions 17a, 27a, thus taking much time and trouble for the surface treatment.